


Before a Time

by TheLastLetter



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, First Meetings, Minor Injuries, Other, Racing, focused on the flash, pre-Justice League, references to shows, teaming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: Five times the Flash met the heroes of earth and the last time he did, it wasn't just going to be a meeting.





	Before a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it sounds better than I'm making it to be. Tagging this, I was worried there wasn't enough tag descriptions and the summary wasn't my best work. However, I am pleased how everything went- the amount of time I had to look for references was pretty funny I have to say! Hope you enjoy!

The first time Flash met Superman was when he challenged him to a race.

 

Flash was still fairly new at protecting Central City when the faithful race started. He was starting to get a nice rep when after he stopped a crime, a reporter asked him a question.

 

“Flash, sir! You are aware of Superman, yes?” They asked.

 

“Of course I do, who doesn’t?” Flash laughed.

 

“Then have you been hearing what people say about Superman’s speed?”

That struck something in him. The tone of the word “speed” sparked something in the Speedster. For what it was, he didn’t know.

 

“No, what about it?”

 

“Well,” The reporter took a breath. “People have been saying that Superman rivals your speed – or even faster than yours.”

 

Now that was what sparked something in him.

 

“Look, I know the big guy has been around a bit before me and can go crazy fast flying, but your talking to the fastest man alive here,” Flash noted how others were taping this or writing it, but he didn’t care a the moment. “I haven’t tapped in fully of how fast I can go – you guys haven’t seen me at my fastest speed yet!”

 

As some of the reporters around the hero took in the words he just said, another reporter spoke up. “What are you trying to say? Are you wanting to have a race with Superman?” A new excited buzz came over the group at the thought of that happening. Everyone waited with baited breath of Flash’s response.

 

“Who, me?” He laughed. “I can run circles around the guy for days without stopping for rest. If he wants a race, I’m looking forward to it!”

 

Superman took up on that offer. 

 

The Speedster never thought that would  _ actually  _ happen.

 

He was home without the mask–  _ simple Wally West chilling at home _ – when he tuned onto the news and discovered that Superman heard of The Flash’s proposal and accepted.

 

So the next time The Flash was on the news, Flash said a time and date and waited until then to see the Boy Scout.

 

When the actual day came to finally meet one–on–one with Superman, he never thought Supes would be so…  _ big.  _ Flash has definitely seen the guy on Tv and took notes on how large the guy looked with muscles and all, but up close, Superman was  _ huge! _

 

“You must be Flash.” Superman greeted.

 

“And you must be a genius.”

 

The Kryptonian don’t look that amused, but the eye roll told different.

 

“You ready for this?”

 

“Please, I could run around the world three times before you make it to Switzerland.”

 

The playful banter was put on hold there when some officials came up and put armbands on them to track their status across the globe. The heroes were told one lap around the world and whoever finishes first wins; simple, really.

 

Up until they were frozen in ice and realized they both were in danger.

 

It was nothing more to it when they both teamed up and took out the bad guy tracking them, neither realizing they still had a race going until the end of the day rolled around and the bad guy was locked up.

 

“You know, we never did finish our race…”

 

Flash paused to look at Superman. “Yeah, we never did.”

 

Silence.

 

“You still wanna’ see who's the fastest man alive?” Flash offered.

 

“Please, I could go three times around the earth before you make it to Switzerland.”

 

The Speedster looked amused by the smile erupting on his face.

 

Both heroes got into a running stance, counted down together, and speed off.

 

They never found out who was the fastest man alive that day.

 

* * *

 

The next person Flash met was Hawkgirl. And he was in a tree when he did.

 

Okay so, it’s a given that being a hero villains are going to come after you. You’re most likely going to be tossed around, get a few bruises and go one with your day. This time around Flash was battling with Captain Boomerang when it happened.

 

Both men were out of Central City when they were having their brawl, knocking each other into trees and shrubbery from their attacks. Finally, Captain Boomerang land in a good attack that managed to knock the superhero off his feet, effectively throwing Flash a good couple of feet into a tree.

 

With a quick whip from Boomerang, Flash watched forlornly as the bad guy rushed away before suddenly there was a sudden cry and Boomerang was on the ground.

 

Hawkgirl was standing above the now unconscious villain, a frowning as she looked down at the man beneath her. The woman hadn’t yet notice the other hero lodge up in a tree who was amazed by the sudden appearance of Hawkgirl.

 

Hawkgirl was almost like a myth– only true if you ever see it. The only factor that didn’t give her the title of myth was that her arrival on earth was documented. Flash remembers how nothing but news over Hawkgirl went on for days, and when that died down, Hawkgirl disappeared to rarely pop–up here and there.

 

It was then when the scarlet hero moved in his position that the new arrival finally noticed him. It was hard to tell how the winged woman reacted with the golden mask on her face, but it was obviously surprise by how her stance changed.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Hanging around in a tree. What are you doing?”

 

Hawkgirl snorted at that before glancing at Captain Boomerang.

 

“Were just battling this guy before… you started to hang in a tree?”

 

Flash tried shrugging but found it too hard. “ ‘Boomer had it coming. Just never thought he would’ve got me stuck here.”

 

It wasn’t until a few moments later when Captain Boomerang was tied up that Hawkgirl finally helped Flash down, brushing off the stray leaves that attached to his costume.

 

“Who are you supposed to be? Lightning Bolt?” Flash gasped and for the first time looked strangely at the alien. “No! I’m The Flash! You know; the fastest man alive!”

 

Before Flash left to put good ‘ol Boomerang in jail, he took in what how the other acts and behaves. To him, Hawkgirl’s wings looked soft, but before he could ask to touch them, she was gone into the air.

 

Maybe next time then.

 

* * *

 

When Flash met Batman, he thought the guy  _ was  _ a myth.

 

You’d really have to be a person living in Gotham to really know if Batman is a myth or not, but The Flash was from central city–  _ give him a break! _

 

The only reason why Flash was in Gotham was because a crime there was done none other than  _ himself,  _ and he  _ knows _ that’s wrong because that day he was binge watching NCIS while guzzling nachos.

 

Taking a gamble, he super speed all across Gotham in hopes of finding the Dark Knight, or at least trying to find the infamous Batcave- whatever it was called. To his astonishment, Flash  _ actually  _ found Batman brooding on a rooftop when he zoomed by.

 

“Wow! You're Batman?”

 

At the sudden new voice, Batman whipped around to sharply throw a batarang at the speedster. Flash had to thank his super speed there when the weapon only grazed his arm.

 

“Woah! Chill, Dude! I don't mean any harm, I just wanted to talk; I’m the Flash as you can see!”

 

The other guy just looked at him for a uncomfortable moment, probably sizing him up of how (hopefully) true Flash’s words were.

 

Finally, the Bats broke the silence, “It’s nice to meet you Flash, you do nice work in Central City.”

 

He bashfully rubbed his neck at the comment. “You do? Thanks, it's nice to know that some-”

 

“-The question here is what are you doing here in Gotham.”

 

There it was.

 

With a speedy response and a speedy team-up later, Flash took hold of a unconscious Mirror Master and looked at Batman. 

 

“Thanks for your help again, I don't know what I would've done if negative publicity went around about this.”

 

All he received was a grunt.

 

“Stay cool, Big Guy.”

 

The Central City hero wondered if he could snag Bats utility belt the next time they crossed paths.

 

* * *

 

“-And who are you supposed to be?!” Green Lantern accused him.

 

Meeting the Green Lantern wasn't supposed to go like this, but when a monster and the other hero crashes into his city, Flash had to help.

 

He saved Green Lantern from a really nasty hit by zooming by and moving him aside, but all he received was complaining about his act. Flash opted out to ignore/bug the dude.

 

“I’m Central City’s superhero that you so happend decided to take a fight to. Now let’s hurry this up, I got some microwavable dinners waiting for me at home.”

 

Green Lantern scowled.

 

The fighting was on the heroes’ side when the big ugly suddenly lashed out and grabbed Flash, holding him by the leg and throwing him some good yards away. “Son of a-” And the speedster crashed into a brick wall.

 

“Kid!” Lantern shouted. He temporarily distracted the beast and rushed over to Flash.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Flash hissed in pain. “The big guy is asking for it though…”

 

It was two minutes later that them both took out the monster. Flash was able to give the finishing punch and give him a nice black eye in the process.

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Green Lantern asked, his ring encasing the monster.

 

“I’m sure! My healing abilities will get rid of the scraps and bruises in no time- the possible concussion will be gone by morning!”

 

The Central City hero bets that the other thinks he’s crazy now.

 

* * *

 

For once, can’t the world  _ not  _ be in peril?

 

He was having a good day when aliens happened to decide it was  _ also  _ a good day to invade earth. He was just grateful it started in Metropolis than his town.

 

After donning his red costume, Flash zoomed off to see if other fellow heroes need his assistance. Low and behold that a collection of them were finishing taking down alien ships when he appeared.

 

“Hey Bats,” Flash held up a missing wing of the Bat-jet. “I think you dropped this.”

 

That punch line was so worth the Bat-glare.

 

A lot of things happened that day, he met Wonder Woman and J’onn for the first time, kicked alien ass, and to his amazement, joined a team with the fellow heroes he fought along with.

 

It was a pretty good day.

 

But an even greater beginning. 


End file.
